A power supply module (PSM) is an electronic device that supplies electrical energy to an electrical load. The PSM may be a discrete device or may be built into another device (e.g., a power system), such as a PSM included in a desktop computer, a consumer electronics device, a network device, or the like. The power system may have multiple PSMs to supply power to one or more electrical loads associated with the power system. The power system may also have one or more backup PSMs in case of a failure by a PSM.